wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoma
Yoma is a young Taruen who has been through a lot in her short life, a former druid, now a warrior and rune-carver. She is currently seen as a 'lone wold' and can be found in any of the taverns of Thunderbluff, usually starting a fight. Despite a sometimes aggressive personality, she is good friends with the Mistrunner Tribe, peacekeepers of Mulgore. She is known to be allied with both the Brewmasters of Kalimdor and Hodges of the Menithil Buccaneers. History What follows is a history of Yoma's life so far. Childhood Her father, Hirris Mooneye, was a guardsman of Carne Bloodhoof’s tribe, present when the Tauren first met the Orcs, and fought in what is known as the ‘third war’. After, he became Captain of the Guard at Taurajo, defending Mulgore’s entrance, where he taught Yoma how to handle herself both in battle and in conversation. However, a year later, when Yoma was 15, her father died from ill health and she moved to Thunderbluff to live with her aunt and reclusive cousin Lancez. As time passed she discovered a knack for enchanting and for all her skills with these mystical elements, was urged to become a Druid by her elders. Learning from Hamul Runetotem, she got to grips with the fundamentals of druidism, and four years later, set out into the world to further her learning. Mistrunner Tribe A chance meeting in Thunderbluff with Tygore of the Mistrunners lead her to meet Nemal, then the Chieftain of the tribe. By coincidence, the Darkmoon Faire was in town and had brought the tribe together to relax. She was accepted into the tribe and met Tunril, a strong warrior who was not so good with words, who she would eventurally marry. Over the next few months, Yoma grew slowly as a druid, always unsure of when to fight back against the alliance, and never in full control of her powers. She sought assistance from Nemal and Pride, two upstanding druids, and grew a little surer of herself. Eventually, Turnil proposed to Yoma, who accepted, for this was a man of who she could spend a long time with, listening and talking happily. However, soon after, Yoma became quite ill, but feeling strongly she wanted to continue, they performed the ceremony in the Moonglade. Yoma spent time away from the tribe seeking assistance from greater druids to help with her waning power. However, during this time her ill health continued, and the sanctuary where she was staying was attacked Night Elves , killing a friend she was staying with. Due to this, Yoma sunk into depression and shied away from company, all the while, her illness consuming her from within. Demise Months later Yoma found herself in Thunderbluff, tired and alone, by chance bumped into Tunril. At first overcome with joy he then found out that during her absence the tribe had feared her dead, and Tunril had mourned and found another, Manya. Inside, she seethed with rage, for everything that had happened to her, the disappointment, the confusion, the hurt, erupted. She left the city behind, with a new outlook on life. She began to despise the hypocrisy she saw in the Tauren around her, both the Bloodhoof and Mistrunners. How could they preach peace when no others in the world where worthy of it, all they wanted was war. Druids where supposed to be healers, yet no-one could ever heal her illness. She came to Taurajo and grabbed her fathers mace, she was no longer unsure of herself, even if her body was ravaged by her seemingly rotting lungs and loss of apetite. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)